Histoires de LunaL (32)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Ma convocation au bureau de Maugrey. Comment j'ai retourné contre lui ses petites menaces.


Ma convocation au bureau du professeur Maugrey

En quatrième année à Poudlard (année de _La Coupe de feu_ , dois-je le préciser), j'avais, du côté moldu de ce monde, un blogue intitulé _LunaL au pays de Serdaigle_. J'ai publié ce blog pendant plus de six mois et reçu plus de 25 000 visiteurs. Dans ce blog, je postais, entre autres, des photos des films, que j'accompagnais de faux dialogues délirants. Un jour, donc, je fus convoqué au bureau du professeur Maugrey, dit _Fol-Œil_.

 _Je frappe à la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, poste occupé au fil des ans par de grands magiciens et que Severus Rogue a toujours rêvé de remplir._

 _« Entrez ! » entends-je de l'autre côté._

 _J'entre et je vois Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, assis à son bureau, en train de s'amuser avec une araignée du même genre que celle qu'il a si bien fait souffrir durant son premier cours de l'année._

 _« Viens t'asseoir mon garçon ! »_

 _Je m'assieds, prêt à entendre le petit laïus du professeur. Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ce qu'il me dise :_

 _« J'ai des antennes dans le monde moldu, mon petit LunaL, et on m'a appris que tu as, sur un réseau de hiboux en forme d'écran, un truc appelé un_ _glog_ _dans lequel tu as publié une photo de moi accompagnée d'un texte qui me ridiculise. »_

 _« Le réseau de hiboux dont vous parlez s'appelle_ _Internet_ _et le truc dans lequel j'ai posté un texte sur vous s'appelle un_ _blogue_ _. »_

 _« Tu ne nies donc rien ? »_

 _« Non. Tout est exact, sauf que je ne vous ridiculise pas. Je me moque un peu du personnage que vous jouez dans le film. »_

 _« Un film ? Qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ? N'essaie pas de m'entourlouper. Tu sais que je peux te faire renvoyer de l'école pour ce que tu as fait…»_

 _« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. »_

 _« Et pourquoi donc, mon garçon ? Je te trouve bien arrogant. J'aurais bien envie de te faire subir un petit sortilège_ _endoloris_ _(l'araignée qui est dans sa main tressaille.) »_

 _« Je ne vous le conseille pas, monsieur l'imposteur. »_

 _Maugrey se dresse de toute sa taille, se penche au-dessus de son bureau et me jette un regard rempli d'éclairs de son œil en forme de boule de billard. En même temps, sa petite langue de serpent apparaît et disparaît entre ses lèvres._

 _« Je crois que c'est l'heure de prendre votre potion, monsieur le professeur, » lui dis-je, très calme._

 _Maugrey est assommé. Il tire de son tiroir son flacon de polynectar et en prend une gorgée._

 _« Vous comprendrez, cher faux professeur, que si vous faites quoi que ce soit contre moi, vous serez aussitôt dénoncé.»_

 _Maugrey se rassit dans son fauteuil, en plein désarroi._

 _« Mais si tu sais, pourquoi ne me dénonces-tu pas ? »_

 _« Parce que ça foutrait en l'air la brillante intrigue du livre et du film. Et j'aime beaucoup trop J.K. Rowling pour bousiller un si beau travail. »_

 _Maugrey prend sa tête dans ses mains._

 _« Qui c'est encore, cette K.J. Rowlong ? Et cette histoire de livre et de film ? »_

 _Maugrey se redresse. Une lueur d'espoir brille dans ses yeux._

 _« Toute cette histoire n'est que du vent. Tu me fais marcher. »_

 _Je tire alors ma baguette et je dis :_ _accio livre coupe de feu_ _. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai entre les mains un exemplaire de_ _Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu_ _._

 _Je l'ouvre à la page 606 et je lis :_

 _− Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey…_

 _Maugrey se lève, m'arrache le livre des mains et lit à son tour._

 _Il s'écrase de nouveau dans son fauteuil._

 _« Fous-moi le camp, morveux ! Et, à partir d'aujourd'hui, surveille tes arrières. »_

 _Je reprends le bouquin et je sors du bureau._

 _LunaL : 1, Maugrey : 0._

P.S. Je sais bien ce que tu te dis : j'aurais pu éviter la mort de Cedric Diggory. Mais rappelle-toi ce que le Doc Brown déclare dans _Retour vers le futur_ : il ne faut pas jouer avec le continuum espace-temps.

Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'oblige notre chère J.K. à récrire toute son histoire…


End file.
